Infuriating
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Talia wasn't the only child in the Pit. There was one younger than her. One that Bane found infuriating but just couldn't turn her away. With the other, the feeling was mutual. But Bane seems to grow attached to the girl as she gets older. [Bane/OC]. Better than the summary, please review.
1. The Boy?

_**A/N: Ugh, I really hope people will review this. It's a Bane/OC maybe a Bane/OC/Blake maybe Barsad in the future but still mainly Bane because Tom Hardy is yummy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own The Dark Knight Rises.**_

* * *

A younger boy caught Talia's eye whilst she was walking cautiously towards Bane's and her cell, avoiding any contact with the other prisoners.

Rahim had opened the boy's lock so that he was able to go. His face was covered leaving only his beautiful sapphire blue eyes that were frame with thick, dark eyelashes for Talia to see.

Twelve year old Talia blushed lightly when his eyes came into contact with her own. She was shocked at the hostility of the young boy's glare even though she knew that he shouldn't trust anyone in the Pit.

"What are you looking at girl?" His voice was raspy and unnaturally deep for a boy of his age. Talia had figured that he was only around nine to ten years old.

Talia's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the boy. "I am looking at you. I've never heard of a young boy with a deep voice like that."

The boy's eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal size. "Are you saying that there's something wrong with my voice?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it." He retorted, Talia caught onto the slip of his voice into a more feminine voice.

Hope flickered inside Talia as she stalked closer to the "boy".

"Come with me." She demanded, grasping the "boy's" dainty arm gently.

"Why should I?"

"Because I know your secret, _girl_. So. Will you come with me?" Talia mocked the voice the girl had adopted.

Seeing the younger girl's shoulders slump she crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"I will."

Talia grinned in triumph. "What is your name?"

"Mecca. What's yours?" The girl grumbled in her natural tone. Surprisingly the light rasp was still there but the deepness had vanished. Talia decided that she liked the mixture of both roughness and smoothness in her tone, she made a mental note of to ask her if she would sing to her or read her a story. Bane was too occupied in the fights that he went to.

"Talia." She walked with Mecca's smaller hand in hers.

"Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl."

Talia's eyes widened. "Don't let them hear you talk like that!" Her grip on Mecca's hand tightened slightly as she stared at the sapphire blue eyed girl in worry.

"Like what?"

"Like a, like a _mathleeyah_!" [Lesbian]

"A girl can't think another girl attractive?" Mecca questioned Talia disbelievingly.

"Not here!" Talia answered.

"Well, that's stupid."

"What's stupid?" An eastern lilt caught both girls' attention.

A handsome dark blonde haired man with steel grey eyes was staring curiously at Mecca.

Mecca immediately stood in front of the older girl in a protective stance, making the man's eyes shine with amusement and his lips twitch. "You intend to protect her from a stronger person?"

"If needed." Mecca replied with the voice she used first with Talia.

Talia who had remained quiet before, now had a light smile on her face. "Hello, my friend."

"Talia." He acknowledged his eyes not leaving Mecca's hypnotising gaze.

"This is Mecca, she's a girl! Like me!" Talia grinned, happy that she had another girl to be around.

Mecca's ripped her eyes away from the man's built figure, turning to glare at Talia. "How could you?"

Talia's smile faltered. "Don't worry. He won't harm you. Mecca meet Bane."

Mecca's glare remained in place. Inching a few steps away from the two of them, she slowly began to move away from them.

"Mecca... A wonderful name." Bane stated, taking note of her beginning to walk away. "I suggest you do not do that."

"Or what?" Mecca asked.

Bane's eyes narrowed at the little girl, there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity. And this girl was definitely crossing it.

He knew that she was merely just a child but his blood boiled at her attitude. Dismissing it, he turned towards Talia. "Maybe you should have kept her identity a secret until she had gotten more comfortable with you."

Talia nodded sadly, walking towards Mecca.

"Don't!" Mecca warned, her eyes turning wild.

"Please. Let us help you!" Talia begged the girl.

Talia could see Mecca's eyes crinkle into a smile. "I don't think your friend likes me very much."

"He does! Bane. Tell Mecca that you like her!" Talia was on the verge of tears which Bane couldn't stand to see.

"Yes. I do." Bane said quietly.

Mecca being too young to identify the man was lying moved towards Talia.

"We'll asked Rahim if you can share our cell. You don't have to be alone. Rahim's nice." Talia stated with a happy grin on her face.

After they had gotten that sorted out with Rahim. Mecca, or Khalid as she called herself was reluctant to share a cell with an unknown man but seeing the way Bane behaved with Talia she agreed.

Mecca felt awkward in a cell with people she had only just met, not wanting to get too close to them because they may change their mind if they decided that they didn't like her.

She swore that she wouldn't settle in until she could prove her worth.

Bane's steel grey eyes looked in something akin to wonder at the younger child, wondering why she wore the scarf around her face. Was her hair not shaven like Talia's? Even though Talia still looked like a girl due to her feminine features nobody had yet figured she was in fact a female.

The more Bane stared at her eyes, the more femininity she projected.

When he had first saw Talia with Mecca, he thought that she had feminine eyes so when after she was introduced it wasn't that much of a surprise to him.

He averted his eyes when he saw the girl turn to glare at him.

"What are you staring at _zakirah_?" [Male] Mecca questioned. _Oh yes Mecca, get on the older ones nerves, perfect way to start a friendship._

Ignoring the hostility he asked, "Why do you wear a _washaahah_?" [Scarf]

"My hair is not cut." She answered coldly.

That child was so infuriating.

* * *

**_Please, please, please leave me a review either leaving any ideas or things that you may want in the next chapter or future chapters :) Plus I really need the motivation._**

**_Elektra :)_**


	2. Sneaking Out

**_A/N: Thank you for favouriting, following and reviewing._**

**_Mikki19: Personally, I love Talia. Everyone seems to dislike her and I don't know why. Maybe I'm biased because Marion is fuckin' hot :P And yep, they're both pretty strong willed and aiming to be the best._**

**_AnnaBanana314: I like Talia but I don't think that they should be paired together like that :P Thanks. I'm glad you liked it._**

**_Guest: Thank you! :)_**

**_de: She's not entirely Arabic but the name is :) She's named after a city. I really wanted to base it around Arabia because it is really beautiful. I learned a bit about it in Religious Studies and it hasn't left my mind since. I want to go but then I feel as if I'm going to be the only white girl there lol. _**

* * *

_3 years later..._

Sneaking out for what felt like the billionth time, Mecca made sure that she didn't wake Talia up. She didn't give a damn about Bane. They'd made a silent pact; Bane minded his own business and Mecca minded her own.

"Where are you going?" Bane asked as Mecca was beginning to unlock the cell door. He had noticed that recently she had been going out of her cell at night, it didn't bother him but he was curious. Deep down he was worried, though he'd never admit it to anyone including himself.

Mecca narrowed her eyes at the young man she had been living with for the past three years. They had always kept a distance from each other, a mutual dislike for each other was harboured in their minds, though they played nice to appease Talia. She had found out through Talia that Bane was currently eighteen which annoyed her to no ends. She hated the fact that he saw her as an inferior.

"I don't think that it's any of your business." Mecca whispered, unlocking the cell door then making sure she locked it again so nobody could get into the cell.

Making her way over to the gym of the Pit, she ignored the other beckoning prisoners.

Bane was reluctant to leave Talia and follow the girl but even though that he hated to admit, he had begun to care for the girl. She acted on impulse, which was reckless and one of her many weaknesses, Bane hoped as time went by she would mature and learn to overcome most, if not all of her weaknesses.

Surprised by the agility, speed of the small thing he edged a little closer to the gym, careful as to not make himself be seen. He hid behind the crowd of prisoners looking curiously at what Mecca was doing.

She was fighting another prisoner. _Another stronger and taller prisoner,_ he corrected mentally.

She is going to get herself killed! What was she doing?!

Bane went to go take over until what he saw next. Mecca had pushed him to the ground, both of the heels of her feet were digging into his wrists. The man was unable to move.

Her right hand went to his throat, her thumb digging into the older man's throat whilst the other pinched his nose tightly so that he couldn't breathe from there either.

When she was sure that the man wasn't going to move his arms anymore she sat on his chest, suffocating him even more.

If anyone had told Bane that they had just witnessed a small child kill a man with no weapons, he would have laughed in their face, but this was real and he himself had witnessed it happen.

He looked around to see the reactions of the other prisoners; there was a mixture of awe and knowing looks written all over their features.

_Knowing_? Did they know that she was going to win? Is this what she had been doing in the night? Bane had so many questions, though he was certain that if he asked her, the answers would be unsatisfactory.

He walked back to the cell, patiently waiting for Mecca to arrive.

Hearing the gate of the cell creak shut, Bane pretends to awaken from slumber. "That took a while, where did you go?"

Mecca held up a couple of books, no doubt that she had gotten them after the fight.

"It took you that long to get some books?" He asked the thirteen year old girl.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. Of course not, you're just not telling the truth." Bane retorted quietly, carefully as to not wake Talia up.

Unfortunately the older girl heard the voices. "Hello Mecca," Talia beamed. She smiled at Bane then became aware of the books in the younger girl's hands. "Are those for me?"

"They're for all of us. Oh and we don't need to eat that horrible porridge that they serve us for at least a week. We can have some meat." Mecca smiled smugly.

"Really? How did you manage that, my friend?" Talia asked in confusion.

Bane glared at Mecca. "Yes, how _did_ you manage that, _my friend_?"

Mecca shrugged before returning Bane's glare with one of her own, her eyes making the glare seem more powerful.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is we have extra rations. You can eat to your hearts content." Mecca smiled in pride, Talia looking at her in admiration.

Bane had done the same thing but he had done it for a longer time than Mecca. He didn't want her to keep going to these fights, one person was enough. There would always be someone stronger than you, and seeing Mecca's size despite her skill, he knew that it wouldn't be too long before she got badly injured or even killed in one of these fights.

Figuring that Talia was going back to sleep, Bane searched for something to say to Mecca.

"Have you read this book?" He gestured to one of the books Mecca had brought.

Mecca rolled her eyes. "How? You've just seen me bring it."

"Before you were in the pit."

She glared at Bane before ignoring him and picking up a book to read.

"Have you ever fought before?"

Mecca's hand froze, she stopped turning the page before letting out a quick, "No."

"Liar." He shot back instantly, his eyes narrowing at the girl.

Mecca's own eyes narrowed at Bane's accusation. Bane's _accurate_ accusation, her mind corrected her.

"What's it to you?" She snarled at the man. "It's my life."

"I didn't say that there's anything wrong with it." Bane responded calmly though inside he was burning with fury at the way she snarled at him. He hated the fact that he had a tingling sensation due to her voice, it never happened before. It was all because of her.

She grumbled, before placing the book down on the ground. Laying on her bed, she faced away from Bane.

_Why did he have to point it out? Why the hell couldn't he just keep his damn mouth shut?_

* * *

_**Did you like it? Do you have any ideas for this fic? Please let me know and remember; reviews keep me motivated! :)**_

_**Elektra.**_


End file.
